


i don't like you (maybe because i love you)

by rosesrunaway



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, a little bit of slowburn too!, kind of childhood friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesrunaway/pseuds/rosesrunaway
Summary: Kim Chaewon is a not-so-dense fool. Maybe, it's just that she realizes everything so late, or maybe just because she would rather keep silent and keep everything to herself. But one thing's for sure, Honda Hitomi never really left her side.And maybe, just maybe, she's already falling for her— but too oblivious to notice it, and probably because Kim Minjoo entered the picture along the way. Thankfully, Hitomi knows how to wait.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju, Honda Hitomi/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	i don't like you (maybe because i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on aff~

Chaewon was eight when she first met Hitomi. That day was nothing really special, there was no occasion at all. Mrs. Honda, who is her mother’s friend, came to their house for a visit.

  
  


She was playing her piano peacefully to ease boredom and sharpen her skills when her mother suddenly barged inside her room, unannounced with a grin. Chaewon frowned, her fingers stopped pressing the keys instantly and turned to her mother with a curious look.

  
  


After all, the older woman usually knocks first before entering her room. This rarely happens, her mother not knocking and just suddenly appearing out of blue. Her mother is either in a hurry or excited, and judging by the grin on her lips, the reason must be the latter.

  
  


“Mom?” She quietly muttered, confused. Haewon crouched near her, holding her arm. “Hey, sweetheart. I just wanted to say that there are visitors downstairs,” She exclaimed.

  
  


Chaewon’s frown deepened. Visitors? Damn, it's bad news. She will be forced to talk and face those strangers once again. If there’s something Chaewon hates on her mom, then it’s about her being friendly and chirpy. She has tons of friends, be it university friends, highschool friends, workmates— you name it, Chaewon wouldn’t be surprised if her mom is friends with all the people around the town.

  
  


She definitely got the calmness, quietness, and cold personality from her father. Chaewon got all of her mother’s features but her traits, habits, personalities, and wit— it came all from her father. However, even with a very intimidating, grumpy, and cold attitude, they are still warm-hearted and kind.

  
  


The older woman must have probably noticed her bitter reaction and glared at her. “Come on, sweetie. You know them! It’s Mrs. Honda! Remember her? My foreigner close friend?” She said, trying to make Chaewon remember.

  
  


Ahh yes, Honda, that surname rings a bell. Her mom used to blabber about the foreigner friend of her to Chaewon, telling about how they met back then in college and instantly clicked even with the language barrier. Until now, it seems like they are still contacting each other. But Chaewon doesn’t care.

  
  


She subtly rolled her eyes, hoping that her mother wouldn’t notice it and fortunately, she didn’t and just continued to blabber. “It’s been years since we have met, before you were even born.” She said and stood up, tugging Chaewon’s arm, making her stand up from the stool.

  
  


The younger groaned. “She’s asking me about you! She’s very excited to meet you, so let’s go!” Her mom happily exclaimed and practically dragged her downstairs. Chaewon quietly whined, praying that she would be able to slip away later and go to her room.

  
  


Mrs. Honda is a cute japanese woman, she’s very lovely and all, calm but not that talkative. The moment Chaewon and her met, the older woman immediately gave her a hug and pinch on the cheek then showered her with compliments. Chaewon could only sigh discreetly, after all, she’s not that rude or disrespectful with older people.

  
  


“It’s nice seeing you, Chaewon! You really look like your mother,” Mrs. Honda gushed with accented Korean but nonetheless, she sounds fluent. Chaewon just smiled a little, her gaze going downwards.

  
  


Her eyes caught something, it’s a kid. And she’s hiding behind Mrs. Honda, peeking her head out from the woman’s hips, staring at her.

  
  


Their eyes met. Chaewon arched her brow, staring back. Her heart warmed out of a sudden, it’s most probably because of the other kid’s sparkly and a pair of adorable honey orbs.

  
  


“Chaewon-ah! I would like you to meet my daughter, Hitomi!” Mrs. Honda said, looking at her daughter and encouraging her to introduce herself once again. Chaewon’s stare to the other kid remained, scanning her from head to toe.

  
  


“Hello, I’m Hitomi,” Hitomi introduced, bowing a bit. Chaewon noticed the broken Korean of the other kid but she won’t judge her for it. The girl grew in Japan after all.

  
  


Hitomi is wearing a cute fluffy white sweater with a cartoon character design, leggings, and some boots, also she’s wearing a cute beanie— she looks so harmless. But what caught Chaewon’s attention the most was her cheeks, her fluffy cheeks. She suddenly has this urge to run to her and just pinch it because it looks so pinch-able, so fluffy! It reminds her of mochi.

  
  


Chaewon didn’t smile at Hitomi. She doesn’t know why. She remained stoic.

  
  


She just gave the other kid a blank look. The both of them just stared at each other until Mrs. Kim cleared her throat which made Chaewon look up at her. “Hitomi is just one year younger than you, I’m sure you’re going to get along very well!” She said.

  
  


Chaewon doesn’t like the sound of that. She doesn’t need friends, she just needs her piano and books, that’s all. Friends don't last anyway, they would just come at you because they wanted to borrow your toys and barbies.

  
  


“Why don’t you guys play in the backyard while we chat?” Her mother suggested and Chaewon slackened her jaw. Mrs. Honda beamed, pushing Hitomi lightly so she would be step closer to her. “Yes, yes! Oh, wonderful! Anyway, Chaewon-ah, Hitomi’s Korean is still not that good, so please talk to her slowly. Alright?” She asked and with that, the two older women walked out together and probably went to the living room, leaving them alone there near the staircase.

  
  


Hitomi awkwardly looked at her, silent. Chaewon sighed and turned around, walking upstairs, to her room. Hopefully, her mother wouldn’t scold her harshly for doing this to Hitomi. She’s just not in the mood to entertain, she just wanted to continue practicing on playing her piece. She doesn’t care anymore if Hitomi will call her rude and all, whatever— after all, she didn’t mention that she won’t be rude around younger people.

  
  


She reached her room, she straightly went to the stool and started to play again, trying to master the piece that she’s been practicing all week.

  
  


In the midst of her practice, she heard a small voice coming from her door. “You play?” Chaewon stopped moving her fingers, letting it rest on top of the keys and turned to the direction of the door, spotting the japanese kid from earlier, standing there and watching her with curious eyes.

  
  


Chaewon’s brows furrowed. How dare this kid enter her room without permission? She’s just a stranger, even if they already met each other just a few minutes ago. To her, Hitomi is still a stranger that she doesn’t want herself to associate with.

  
  


“Who said you can enter this room?” Chaewon spat, obviously pissed while giving Hitomi a blank look. The latter blinked confusedly for a few seconds, probably trying to understand what she had just said.

  
  


The older rolled her eyes and averted her gaze. “Go away,” She coldly muttered and focused on playing the instrument once again, hoping that the kid will take a hint that she doesn’t want to play nor talk with her, she just wants to be alone.

  
  


“Why? You hate me?” Hitomi asked once again, seemingly unbothered with her harshness. It caught Chaewon off-guard because Hitomi doesn’t look hurt even a bit, only curious at how she acted like that. It irked Chaewon so much.

  
  


Slowly, she once again stared at her. Their eyes meet. Chaewon gave her the coldest glare she could do. “No,” She answered with a plain tone. Hitomi tilted her head.

  
  


“I just don’t like you.”

  
  


—

  
  


The second time Chaewon met Hitomi was, a year after they met.

  
  


Once again, Mrs. Honda visited her mother when she came back to Korea. It seems like the Japanese lady would be visiting the country every year whenever it’s Christmas break or so but Chaewon couldn’t care less with that.

  
  


She met eyes again with Hitomi. As usual, the older gave her a blank and unamused look after giving Mrs. Honda a fake smile to enlighten her mother and the other woman.

  
  


After their interaction in her room that very day last year, Hitomi walked out without saying any words. Also, her mother didn’t scold her for ditching and being rude to the other kid that time, instead, she gave her a soft pat and bright smile, gushing about being nice to Hitomi and gave her a kudos for letting the kid to her room and let her watch her play piano.

  
  


At first, Chaewon was confused because that wasn’t the thing that happened that time— then she slowly realized that Hitomi had saved her ass despite putting up a very rude behavior around her.

  
  


Thanks but no thanks, Chaewon didn’t really need it. Basically, she wouldn’t thank Hitomi for that, nope, the kid doesn’t owe her anything.

  
  


And once again, Mrs. Honda and her mother left them there near the staircase, suggesting for them to play around but Chaewon’s having none of that. She will never entertain this mochi-human kid.

  
  


“Hi, it’s been a while, Chaewon-unnie.” Hitomi said with a soft smile. Chaewon noticed that she didn’t change at all, maybe she gained some weight and became an inch taller, and also, her Korean improved but it doesn’t matter. This stranger called her an unnie, but they are not even close.

  
  


“Don’t call me an unnie,” The older huffed, frowning. Hitomi looked confused. “Why? You older than me, so I call you unnie.” She responded much more quickly than last year. She could already comprehend and translate some phrases mentally without taking that long.

  
  


Chaewon’s lips twitched. “We’re not close.” She answered back with a cold tone but Hitomi didn’t back down. “Then, we be close.” She fired which made Chaewon freeze on her spot.

  
  


Rolling her eyes, she turned her back against the kid and like what she did last year, she walked away. “I don’t need friends.” She muttered, loud enough for Hitomi to hear and continued to walk in her room but this time, she made sure to lock it so there wouldn’t be any intruder.

  
  


—

  
  


It didn’t stop there, Mrs. Honda was really serious about paying them a visit annually, not failing to bring Hitomi with her. Because of the lies Hitomi made up to their parents, the two mothers were ecstatic, thinking that they'd bonded perfectly so Chaewon was forced to interact with Hitomi every year they visit their house.

  
  


The older isn’t pleased, never, she’s irritated even though the other kid doesn’t speak nor move.

  
  


Chaewon is already twelve, while Hitomi is eleven but even until now, nothing changed, although the Japanese kid would always try her best to approach her, however— Chaewon would still shrug her off every time to the point Hitomi surrendered. Even until now, they still haven’t talked to each other for more than a minute, just awkwardly sitting beside each other in the living room.

  
  


The older girl still treats Hitomi as a stranger, nothing more, nothing less.

  
  


She doesn’t know why but Chaewon just couldn’t bring herself to be more polite and friendly to the other kid yet she could already talk with her classmates and play with them sometimes. Maybe the first impression really made an impact for the both of them. Chaewon might be embarrassed to interact with Hitomi because she was too rude, or maybe Chaewon just doesn’t like Hitomi in general even without any particular reasons. Either that or that.

  
  


Chaewon didn’t think of it much further. Thinking that it’s nothing important.

  
  


“I have a gift for you,” A small voice suddenly echoed around the quiet and spacy yet empty living room, only the sound of flames engulfing the wood could only be heard until Hitomi spoke.

  
  


It caught Chaewon’s attention, the latter turned around and spotted Hitomi rummaging through her backpack. She just watched her silently until the other girl retreated her hands.

  
  


Chaewon’s brow twitched when she saw the gift on Hitomi’s hands, showing it to her. It’s a keychain, a cute animated white piano almost similar to the one that she has in her room. She stared at it blankly, and Hitomi bit her lower lip, looking down to her small present for the older woman.

  
  


“I-I made this last art class, please take it.” The japanese girl whispered, stretching her hand closer to Chaewon. The latter scoffed, snatching the keychain from her hands and inspected it.

  
  


She would admit, it’s very cool and nice. It looks like Hitomi really made an effort on making this, the details are on point. “Yeah, thanks, I guess.” Unexpectedly, her tone came out plain and cold, Chaewon swore— she tried it to make it warm so it wouldn’t sadden the other girl but lucks were not on her side, her system didn’t cooperate well on her.

  
  


Hitomi looked unaffected, very relieved and glad that Chaewon took her gift. “I’m relieved that you liked it, I was very worried and in hesitation if I should give it to you or not.” She said with a bright grin, Chaewon almost squinted her eyes that very moment.

  
  


Chaewon most probably panicked since she doesn’t know what to answer so she unknowingly blurted out a very stupid answer. “But this doesn’t mean we’re close nor friends.” She mumbled but Hitomi clearly heard it.

  
  


She froze, realizing what she had said and slowly turned to Hitomi. Their eyes met again. Chaewon as usual, put up her cold and intimidating facade. Her heart mayhaps shattered a bit when she saw pain in Hitomi’s sparkly honey orbs.

  
  


She wanted to say something, an apology that she didn’t mean that but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. Much to her shock, Hitomi smiled once again, however, it didn’t reach her eyes. “I like you very much... You still don’t like me?” She asked with a neutral and soft tone.

  
  


She looked unaffected but her eyes told otherwise.

  
  


“No,” Chaewon lied. “I still don’t like you.”

  
  


—

  
  


Hitomi didn’t come with her mother later that year. Chaewon tried to tell herself that she wasn’t disappointed upon not seeing a certain mochi-like girl with Mrs. Honda. The japanese lady said that Hitomi went to her cousin’s house to spend her vacation there instead.

  
  


Maybe Chaewon was ready to apologize and befriend Hitomi, however, the universe must’ve hated her.

  
  


“It’s okay, just send my regards to her, Auntie.” Chaewon said with a fake smile and went upstairs, inside her room. She went to the stool in front of the piano and sighed, her eyes landing on her black school bag, eyeing the white keychain attached to the zipper and huffed before turning her full attention to the instrument in front of her and started to play.

  
  


—

  
  


They met again after four years of not seeing each other. Chaewon is already seventeen while Hitomi is sixteen.

  
  


The japanese girl decided to attend highschool in Korea for some few reasons. And bad news for Chaewon, Hitomi will temporarily stay at their house. Her mom was the one who offered the place and Chaewon wanted to slap her mom that badly. Yeah, their house is big enough for ten people to live without much hassle but Chaewon’s not used to having other people lurking around her house daily for three months or so.

  
  


And also the fact that she and Hitomi are not that close to begin with, plus, Chaewon is aware that she treated the other girl like shit back then which made her more nervous and embarrassed for herself.

  
  


But yes, Chaewon had changed now, she became more mature and accepted the fact that she’s a huge piece of shit for treating Hitomi like that back then. She’s still that intimidating, quiet, and cold girl but now, it lessened. She talks to people now, she socializes now and has some friends.

  
  


However, she’s embarrassed and scared because she might not get along with Hitomi, and worse, the latter might treat her like shit, like what she did to her years ago! Ha, karma! Deserve, Kim Chaewon.

  
  


“Hitomi and your auntie will be here any minute now,” Her mother announced, walking over her and straightened Chaewon’s hoodie to make her presentable. “I told you to dress up more nicely! You’re wearing those lousy hoodies of yours again.” Haewon scolded which made Chaewon whine.

  
  


After a few minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang which made them flinch. Haewon squealed and ran to the door. Meanwhile, Chaewon stayed there near the staircase, fidgeting in nervousness.

  
  


“Hii-chan!” Her mother squealed, Chaewon’s heartbeat quickened, she wasn’t supposed to care but here she is, being nervous meeting with a childhood _friend_.

  
  


Finally, Chaewon got a glimpse of Hitomi. She froze for a bit, and stayed rooted on her spot, waiting for them to come closer.

  
  


And once again, after a long time, their eyes met.

  
  


Hitomi had changed, her appearance changed for the better, of course. Puberty most probably started to hit her, same as Chaewon. The japanese girl still has these mochi-like cheeks, and she’s still shorter than Chaewon— but all in all, her physique changed and matured.

  
  


“Hi, Chaewon-unnie.” Hitomi greeted after a few seconds of scanning each other. She has this genuine smile plastered on her lips that made Chaewon relieved, it seems like Hitomi doesn’t hold a grudge.

  
  


For the first time, Chaewon didn’t hate being called an unnie by Hitomi.

  
  


She smiled back, waving back awkwardly and shyly. “Hi, Hitomi.”

  
  


—

  
  


It’s not that bad living in the same roof with Hitomi, well, it doesn’t feel like Hitomi’s even living there. They rarely meet in the house, after all, they have different schedules and all but the both of them eat breakfast together and ride the same bus to school but that’s all. They don’t really talk to school or eat together there, they never interact— heck, even Chaewon’s close friends don't know that the Japanese transferee that created a buzz when she entered the school lives there at her house.

  
  


Even outside the school, they don’t really talk with each other that much but Hitomi’s very sweet and gentle, sometimes, even cooking packed lunch for her. Chaewon doesn’t deserve the treatment, she’s grateful enough that Hitomi didn’t change nor avoided her like a plague because of what she did to her when they were younger. Heck, Hitomi’s nice every time. They actually talked about their past once, Hitomi clarified that she doesn’t hold any hard feelings for it anymore— besides, it was all in the past now.

  
  


It’s been two months since they’ve been living on the same roof, and it’s going smoothly. Chaewon’s used to Hitomi’s presence, well barely since sometimes, she doesn’t even feel that the younger was just downstairs. After all, Chaewon rarely goes out of her room, same as Hitomi.

  
  


“Chaewon-unnie, I would just like to ask,” Hitomi started, Chaewon hummed as she sipped on her soup. It’s just their typical morning, eating breakfast together before catching up the bus.

  
  


“Can I wait for your dismissal later?” She continued, taking a bite from her toast. Chaewon gave her a curious look. “Why? For what?” She asked.

  
  


Hitomi smiled. “I would like to treat you some ice cream after class,” She answered. Chaewon blinked, her cheeks suddenly warming. “Is there any occasion?” She asked once again, continuing eating her ramen, hanging her head down low so her reddening cheeks would be hidden.

  
  


“You’ll know later,” The younger answered with a cheeky grin. “So, you up?” She questioned, brow arched in amusement. Chaewon snorted, smiling back at Hitomi. “Who refuses free ice cream? Certainly, not me.”

  
  
  
  


And there’s where Chaewon found herself eating mint chocolate ice cream with Hitomi. The latter teased her relentlessly when she said that mint chocolate is her favorite ice cream flavour, even offending her by calling it _‘toothpaste’_ but both of them laughed it off.

  
  


“Why did you treat me suddenly?” Chaewon couldn’t help but to ask, watching the sun set. Hitomi hummed beside her, licking her vanilla flavoured ice cream and smiled.

  
  


They’re currently in the nearby park, so they decided to stroll around first as they finish their ice creams. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea.

  
  


“A thank you gift, I guess?” She answered, eyeing the setting sun before them. “Thanks for taking care of me?” She added which made Chaewon chuckle. “Oh, it’s nothing. Plus, it’s more like you’ve taken care of me by cooking lunch sometimes for me.” She responded and both of them giggled.

  
  


Silence engulfed them, but it’s a comfortable one, just quietly eating their ice creams as they sat there at the bench.

  
  


“I will move out from the house tomorrow,” Hitomi suddenly said, which made Chaewon turn to her immediately. “What?” She rasped out, that’s a sudden. Hitomi shrugged. “I told you that my cousin, Miku, also moved here, right? I will be living with her until god’s know when.” She continued, stiff.

  
  


Chaewon narrowed her eyes, she’s not supposed to feel upset. “Does Mom already know?” She asked, her heart a little bit heavy. Hitomi nodded cutely. “Yes, her and Mom already talked about this last week.” She answered.

  
  


Last week? But Hitomi only told it to her today? Wait, why was she being sulky. She and Hitomi aren’t that close anyway, why would she feel sad, didn’t she want to be alone in the house, whenever she eats breakfast, and walk to the bus station. Alone, all by herself? Doesn’t she prefer that more?

  
  


Chaewon cleared her throat. “I see,” She plainly muttered. Hitomi stared at her for a few seconds. “Sorry for not saying it to you as soon as possible.” She apologized and the older laughed. “Why would you apologize, Hitomi?”

  
  


Once again, silence engulfed her but now, the atmosphere is a little bit awkward. Hitomi’s determined to erase those bad vibes off.

  
  


“You know,” She started off, licking her lower lip. “When we were younger, when you shoo me away. I would sit there at the staircase, listen to your piece and wait for an hour there before I go back to our parents. I lied that we played and all so you wouldn’t be scolded.” She continued.

  
  


Chaewon chuckled, nodding. “You’re really amusing. You were an odd girl, still is.” She responded before giggling with Hitomi. After that, they decided to finally walk home.

  
  


While walking, Hitomi noticed something in her bag. “You kept it, I thought you lost it or something.” She said, eyeing the piano keychain attached to the zipper of her bag. Chaewon blushed, clearing her throat. “Well, I found it under my bed last night so I decided to use it.” She lied, she kept it— she treated it like a treasure, a prized possession.

  
  


Hitomi gave her another smile. “I’m glad.” She muttered. Chaewon’s heart flipped. She ignored it.

  
  


—

  
  


Weekday came, it’s Monday morning and Chaewon was groggily walking to the kitchen, entering it, expecting for the food to be prepared and all. “Hitom—” She paused. She was about to greet Hitomi, a person who’s not even present in that very place nor around their house.

  
  


Oh yeah, Hitomi moved two days ago. Why is she being like this?

  
  


Chaewon shook her head and walked around the kitchen, getting a bowl and spoon before grabbing some cereal and ate quietly, she didn’t even dare to sit on the chair and just leaned at the countertop, thinking deeply.

  
  


That morning was colder than usual.

  
  


—

  
  


A year had passed and Chaewon’s graduating from highschool, finally.

  
  


To start off, she and Hitomi did not interact even once in school (not really), well— they do smile at each other if they bump into the hallways. When Hitomi moved out from their house, they became more distant, it’s not like they were close in the first place, they never talk even.

  
  


But hey, Hitomi actually still gave her home-cooked lunch once a week, but that’s all, they don’t talk. Hitomi would ask her to meet with her at the bleachers and give her some lunch, Chaewon would thank her and the Japanese girl would go on her way. They never eat together, never.

  
  


So much to her shock when Hitomi visited her after the exams, a week before their official graduation.

  
  


The Japanese girl said that she had run some errands and she needed to talk with her Auntie Haewon. “Congratulations, Chaewon-unnie!” Hitomi greeted Chaewon when she saw Chaewon in the living room. The latter was surprised and immediately sat up. “Oh, Hitomi! Thank you!”

  
  


Hitomi went up to her with a sweet smile. “Up for an ice cream treat? Early graduation gift from me.” She offered and Chaewon nodded. “Who refuses ice cream? Again, certainly not me.” She grinned.

  
  


“Well, it’s settled then! Give me ten minutes or so, I just need to talk with Auntie!” Hitomi said and ran to the library where Haewon is. Chaewon nodded and smiled.

  
  


—

  
  


Once again, Chaewon found herself getting some ice cream with Hitomi that late night. They silently ate their ice cream as they sat near at the vacant bench, watching the lamp flicker and moon shines. It’s a comfortable silence.

  
  


“Do you treat me as a friend now, unnie?” Hitomi suddenly asked which made Chaewon stop licking her ice cream and hummed. “Yes, you’re no stranger anymore to me when you moved to our house.” She muttered, a little bit shy. The japanese girl smiled. “That’s a relief.”

  
  


There was a pregnant silence after that short conversation, after all, Chaewon would prefer just to be quiet and all, Hitomi seemed to respect that.

  
  


But the silence didn’t last when Hitomi spoke again.

  
  


“Do you like me, Chaewon-unnie? Because I still like you, so much,” Hitomi said, more like a whisper. It sounds innocent and simple but Chaewon knew better than that.

  
  


Chaewon received a lot of confession through her highschool days, she has many a couple of admirers that boldly confesses their love for her. Because of that very reason, she learned a lot. She knew how to differentiate the words with or without malice.

  
  


But she chose not to assume. After all, Hitomi is quite hard to read. Even if they were younger, Hitomi never fails to amuse her, surprise her. Maybe, there’s no double meaning behind it. Maybe, this question is connected to their first meeting years ago. Yes, that must be it.

  
  


“Of course,” The older answered, her voice quivered, eyes darting around except to Hitomi. “I like you now.” She added, her heart suddenly quaked. “Forgive me for what I have done and said when we were younger. You’re like-able, Hitomi. It’s just that I tend to push away people and despise them by just breathing.” She continued with a sigh.

  
  


She heard a giggle. Chaewon’s heart softened, and so, she turned around to face Hitomi— her body relaxing when the latter didn’t show any specific emotion. “I told you already, I don’t hold grudges, unnie. But again, that’s a relief. I thought you will dislike me forever.” Hitomi said, also facing her and gave her a smile.

  
  


“Let’s go home now, unnie. It’s getting late.” She said and stood up, stretching her limbs before walking ahead Chaewon.

  
  


The older one remained frozen on her seat, gulping down before following Hitomi.

  
  


Hitomi’s voice, there was pain lying underneath it and her eyes, it’s gloomy and hopeless. Chaewon knew she fucked up. She doesn’t like Hitomi _that_ _way_ but she couldn’t help but to feel guilty.

  
  


Her heart shattered a bit as her eyes stared at the walking figure in front of her, back facing her. She clenched her fists, she wanted to ask, she wanted to confirm it.

  
  


But in the end, like Chaewon would always do. She kept silent.

  
  


—

  
  


And after that night, Chaewon didn’t see Hitomi anymore.

  
  


The latter went back to Japan, she never said anything to Chaewon nor to her mother. Haewon just delivered the news to Chaewon, equally surprised as she. Mrs. Honda said Hitomi decided to continue her studies in her homeland.

  
  


Chaewon was a little bit disappointed and upset, but how dare she to feel like that? They weren’t close anyway.

  
  


—

  
  


Chaewon first met Kim Minjoo when she was in 2nd year college.

  
  


Minjoo made a huge buzz inside the university and gained a lot of attention when she entered there as a freshman. She was always the topic of the school for her beauty, talent, wit, kindness, and— just everything. In an instant, she became popular around.

  
  


Chaewon doesn’t like to gossip, she would rather mind her own business but she would admit. This beautiful freshman caught her attention, the first time she saw her in the cafeteria.

  
  


Kim Minjoo is a goddess, the kindest of them all— probably one of the most gentle people Chaewon ever met. Everything about the freshman intrigues and attracts Chaewon.

  
  


For twenty years of living and surviving on Earth, this would be the first time Chaewon ever had a big fat crush on someone. Only Kim Minjoo, the 1st year freshman in the Business Management Department, made her feel like this.

  
  


Lucks on her, they are in the same department and building, however, different floors. Chaewon sees Minjoo in the cafeteria every lunch, daily, and that’s enough for her. She never said that she likes Minjoo, even to her closest friend, it became her darkest secret.

  
  


And another lucks on her! Minjoo joined the theater club, where Chaewon is a member! She was so ecstatic because she could be close with the freshman! Hopefully, her socializing skills won’t fail her, plus, she’s much of a coward and panicked gay so it didn’t go well as planned. But hey, Minjoo already knew her, she knows that Kim Chaewon exists!

  
  


Months had passed, it became Chaewon’s routine, secretly glancing at Minjoo’s table at lunch everyday. Her heart would act up a little whenever she saw a glimpse of her, and panic everytime the freshman was near her or would greet her in the club. Fortunately, she’s good at hiding her expression and all, just acting like a cool ‘sunbaenim’ around Minjoo.

  
  


But who would have thought that her first crush would be the reason for her first heartbreak?

  
  


The rumour spread like a wildfire, that the beautiful, kind, and genius Kim Minjoo has a girlfriend. Some of her admirers backed out after learning that, heartbroken as Chaewon.

  
  


She’s not the type who listens to rumours but she would admit that she got hurt still.

  
  


But even so, Chaewon still likes her, it’s not like she couldn’t unlike her if Minjoo is always so nice to her, and Minjoo looks very happy with her lover. She couldn’t control her heart either, so she let it be, just secretly admiring Minjoo from afar, secretly.

  
  


Year had passed, another rumor exploded, that Minjoo and her girlfriend broke up. Chaewon was having mixed feelings about it, she doesn’t know whether to be sad for the beauty or be happy because Minjoo is finally single and all, but that’s just petty. She wouldn’t stand a chance, it’s not like she could initiate a move either.

  
  


People started to flock over Minjoo again but the beauty refused them all, pushing them away. They thought because Minjoo was still in the process of moving on, after all, the beauty seemed like she really loved that lover of hers.

  
  


Months after, rumors started to pop out again, that Minjoo was dating those people or sort of. There were too many that Chaewon decided not to let herself get affected because it’s most probably not true.

  
  


Like she does, she tried not to care and probably try to move on.

  
  


—

  
  


It’s her last year in college when she had an unforgettable interaction with Minjoo.

  
  


There was an event that time but Chaewon’s not in the mood to blend with the crowd so she just stayed there at the theater club and played the almost abandoned piano there until god’s know when.

  
  


She was in the midst of playing piano when she realized she was not alone. Kim Minjoo was there, watching her amusedly with a smile, sitting in the middle row.

  
  
  


Chaewon was embarrassed, but as self-defense, she gave Minjoo a sharp look and coldly asked. “Why are you here?” Minjoo didn’t flinch, she just smiled and stood up, walking closer to her which caught Chaewon off-guard to the core. That was the second time a person caught her off-guard for being so unreadable, being so odd to Chaewon.

  
  


“I’m sorry for interrupting, sunbaenim. I was just resting here and next thing I knew, you were already playing the piano. I couldn’t afford to disturb you so I stayed silent. Eventually, I enjoyed the piece you played.” Minjoo said, halting in front of the older woman. “You’re really talented, Chaewon-sunbaenim.” She complimented, and the sincerness really made Chaewon blush.

  
  


“W-Well, thank you, I guess.” The older responded, hiding her reddening face with her long hair. Looks like someone will be having a hard time to move on.

  
  


—

  
  


Hitomi suddenly appeared again in Chaewon’s life out of nowhere. When Chaewon almost forgot her existence, the japanese girl suddenly appeared like a whirlwind.

  
  


By that point, Chaewon already has a job at the smaller branch of the company that her family owns, already stable and living by herself in her luxurious penthouse that has a great view of Seoul.

  
  


Her mother called randomly one night and relayed the news and plan to her. Chaewon was surprised, of course, it’s been a while since she last heard of Hitomi, probably, four years or so?

  
  


“Let Hitomi stay there at your penthouse.”

  
  


Chaewon was bewildered, it was too sudden. Her mother reasoned out that it’s hard to find a place for the Japanese woman, and that the place is huge enough for six people, besides, it’s not like they never lived in the same roof back then. Plus, Hitomi would be working with her at the company.

  
  


In the end, Chaewon just agreed. Hitomi is still a friend, after all. She wondered what Hitomi would look like, did she change? Or not? Hopefully she stayed the same sweet Hitomi. But then, she realized, they parted away very awkwardly but hey, she must’ve probably moved on from her, right? They are adults now, matured and all. No need to be awkward.

  
  


Few days had passed and Hitomi had already reached Korea. Chaewon found herself waiting for Hitomi there at the airport, to pick Hitomi since her mother asked her to. She suddenly got nervous because, what if she didn’t recognize Hitomi and vice versa? She might get lost around. She was nervous about meeting her again, honestly. There’s just a lot of things running around her mind.

  
  


But all of that thought went down into the drain when she spotted a familiar lady walking towards her with that cheeky smile of her. She wouldn’t be able to miss, or fail to recognize that smile of hers.

  
  


Hitomi’s hair is now blonde, she became a little bit taller but for sure, Chaewon is still taller than her. She has a slender figure but those mochi-like cheeks are almost non-existent anymore. Her features became sharper and matured.

  
  


Honda Hitomi sure did grow up as a fine lady.

  
  


“Chaewon-unnie.” Hitomi greeted as she halted in front of her, her grin widening as she stared at her. Chaewon lowkey missed being called by her. She put up a small smile. “Hey, Hitomi, it’s been a while.” She greeted back and her gaze darted down to the luggage. “Oh, let me help—” Chaewon got cut off when suddenly, she felt something around her body. Warmth.

  
  


Hitomi hugged her. Chaewon remained frozen, not knowing what to do and panicked. Upon realizing how tense Chaewon is, Hitomi even tightened the hug, even burying her face on the older’s shoulders.

  
  


“I missed you,”

  
  


—

  
  


Weeks passed by so fast. Hitomi already got used to Chaewon’s penthouse, she already adjusted to her new environment and all, even at her workplace.

  
  


All in all, everything’s going well. After that hug in the airport, they were awkward, well not really— only Chaewon, she was awkward around Hitomi for a few days until she got over it.

  
  


Thankfully, Hitomi didn’t change, she’s just the same old sweet Hitomi that cooks breakfast and lunch for Chaewon. They don’t go to their workplace at the same time, Chaewon’s schedule is earlier than Hitomi plus it might raise suspicion around the office so they decided not to be together whenever they go to their work and after work. Hitomi’s more than okay with it, she said that she likes riding buses and she doesn’t want to be a nuisance too (Chaewon swore that she’s not).

  
  


However, Chaewon noticed something… and she doesn’t really know what to act or do.

  
  


Hitomi became sweeter and clingier to her which is a shock, also bolder. The heart eyes Hitomi would always give her every time, she noticed it.

  
  


She tries to shrug it off but it’s kind of making her panic everytime, Hitomi always catches her off-guard. The effort she makes for her is just, scarily overflowing which made Chaewon overthink.

  
  


She wanted to ask so badly so she will have inner peace but as usual of her, she couldn’t. Instead she kept mum, observing Hitomi’s actions and gestures.

  
  


It’s bad for her heart. Hitomi is bad for her heart.

  
  


—

  
  


It’s been almost six months since Hitomi moved in, nothing really bad happened. It’s just Chaewon tried to distance herself from Hitomi more, subtly so it won’t hurt the younger.

  
  


Much to her shock when one night, Hitomi invited her for a drink at their balcony and just chill, talk about life and all. Chaewon never expected Hitomi to be like this, well, maybe Hitomi’s stressed? She noticed that the younger was a little bit quiet and gloomy these past few days so she didn’t refuse, she looked like she needed some drink too because work is piling up, especially that she just got promoted as the Head Manager.

  
  


So here they are, sitting across each other at the balcony, glass on each hand as they watched the night view of Seoul below them. It’s relaxing, the wind is chilly but not too cold, just enough.

  
  


Chaewon took a deep breath before sipping on her wine. It’s been a while since she felt this relaxed. So peaceful.

  
  


Both of them talked about the randomest things, mostly about their life and all, not really bringing up the past even though Chaewon was very curious about why she just suddenly went back home to Japan.

  
  


The night got deeper, and it’s already almost midnight. They already consumed two bottles of wine but they are still on their right minds, the wine’s alcohol percentage wasn’t that high anyway. Both of them are just tipsy but still, they are still decent.

  
  


“How about your love life, Chaewon-unnie?” Hitomi asked, staring at her with a playful glint on her eyes. Chaewon smiled and thought of it, she doesn’t like to share about her love life and all but the alcohol must have probably pushed her to talk.

  
  


After she graduated from college, she tried to date since her mother kept pestering her about it so she tried, and also, so she could move on from her petty crush to Minjoo. All of them didn’t last but Chaewon sure did enjoy their effort and presence, however, it’s not enough so she didn’t really go serious with them. She just can’t see her future with them.

  
  


“Well, nothing. Too busy with work.” Chaewon answered simply, it’s true anyway, maybe she purposely didn’t add a certain reason why.

  
  


Hitomi chuckled. “Exes?” She asked. The older pouted. “I never entered a serious relationship.” She responded truthfully which made Hitomi laugh. “How about you, Hitomi?” She questioned and took a sip from her glass.

  
  


Her laugh subsided, smiling. “Same as you, I guess. But I didn’t date for experience, entertainment, and all. I dated some few people, in hope to forget a certain someone.” She answered softly, also taking a sip from her wine as she intently stared at Chaewon.

  
  


The older’s brow twitched, her heart suddenly raced. She doesn’t like the look that Hitomi is giving her. She averted her gaze almost immediately, downing her wine before pouring herself another glass.

  
  


“By the way, unnie. Did someone already catch your interest?” Hitomi asked, smiling genuinely at her. Chaewon blinked, well, only Minjoo caught her interest for years.

  
  


“Well, yes. I’ve been liking her for quite a while now.” She truthfully answered, she still has this big fat crush on Minjoo, the feelings getting stronger because…

  
  


Chaewon didn’t finish her thoughts when Hitomi spoke. “That’s nice,” She replied with a sincere smile but to her, it was a broken smile. She gulped, she doesn’t want to hurt Hitomi but she doesn’t want to lie either.

  
  


“It’s Kim Minjoo, right?”

  
  


Chaewon’s eyes widened, very shocked when Hitomi hit the bullseye. She didn’t answer, just staring at her with a shocked expression. The japanese woman laughed. “I hit the jackpot, huh?” She shook her head, amused.

  
  


“How did I know?” She added, taking a sip from her wine before continuing while she stared at the beautiful night sky. “The looks you give her whenever we’re at the office… Of course, I can tell.” She muttered. Chaewon kept mum, she doesn’t know why, but she felt a little bit guilty.

  
  


Minjoo works at the same company as them, also in the same department. She just got hired a few weeks ago. That’s why Chaewon’s feelings for Minjoo started to bloom again, and it’s getting stronger to the point she wanted to initiate a move now, unlike before, where she would just hide and admire her secretly.

  
  


“I’ve heard from her that you guys were acquaintances for years since you guys went to the same college and same club.” Hitomi shared, nodding as she bit her lower lip. “You didn’t just like her recently, right?” She asked once again, turning to face Chaewon.

  
  


The older woman slowly nodded. “Four years. I’ve been crushing on her for four years, ever since I was in 2nd year.” She responded with a low voice.

  
  


Hitomi stared at her for a while before giving out a mischievous grin. “I’ll help you to be closer with her.” She suddenly said and Chaewon was dumbfounded with the sudden offer. “What?” She exclaimed, confused.

  
  


“I’m friends with her anyway~ I could pull some strings, there and there,” The japanese woman said, emptying her glass and poured herself for another shot, smiling at Chaewon. The older woman shook her head. “And why? Why are you going to that?” She asked. No, she’s not offended, she’s just confused and curious, and maybe, a little bit upset for unknown reasons.

  
  


“Because I want to see you happy,” Hitomi answered simply which made Chaewon’s heart flip.

  
  


She shook her head, not believing that Hitomi is literally offering that plan and very serious about it. Fuck, she couldn’t hold it in anymore, she’s very upset and overwhelmed about her decision.

  
  


“You’re basically torturing yourself, why would you do that?” Chaewon asked, her brow arched in displease. Hitomi looked at her, giving her an amused look, a ‘finally’ look, it seems like the latter was waiting for her to explode.

  
  


“Torture? What? Chaewon-unnie, what are you saying?” Hitomi asked with a fake innocent tone, giggling bitterly which angered Chaewon.

  
  


“I’m not dense, Hitomi. You like me _romantically_ , right?” Chaewon finally asked, eyes intensely staring at Hitomi. The alcohol really made her impatient and it broke the dam of emotions. The japanese woman smirked, leaning on the chair as she swayed her glass gently, watching the red wine swirl around the transparent glass.

  
  


“Such an observant person. I’m glad you know.” Hitomi said, then added. “I don’t need to confess anymore and stuff, haha.” She joked, giggling but Chaewon’s having none of that.

  
  


Hitomi noticed the stare and tilted her head. “What? Do you want me to share when I realized that I like you that way or what? And by the way, you are the person I was pertaining to earlier, the person I wanted to forget.” She responded with her usual cheeky smile. Chaewon gulped and sighed after, shaking her head as she took a big gulp from her wine.

  
  


“It’s funny, right? I’ve been liking you for ten years or so,” Hitomi muttered, surprised with herself also. “Shocking because you treated me badly when we were younger but maybe, that’s one of the reasons why I like you. You were rude and cold but very innocent yet kind. I can see it through you, I can read you like the back of my hand.” She added and Chaewon shivered, listening intently while looking aimlessly below them.

  
  


“If you don’t like someone right now then I would have begged you to consider my feelings for you but I guess you fell pretty badly with Kim Minjoo-ssi, huh?” Hitomi said with a small smile and emptied her wine, grimacing before continuing. “But I’m not desperate like some people, so I will let you. Just, let me be here, and support you. Don’t worry about me, Chaewon-unnie.” She said, winking at Chaewon before standing up, stretching a bit.

  
  


“So, let me help you. I want you to be happy, I mean it, even if I get hurt then that’s on me. This is what I want so let me be, I will be okay. Promise me nothing will change between us, okay?” Hitomi said, giving the older a pointed look. Chaewon just stared back, emotionless, because she doesn’t know what to feel either.

  
  


Hitomi smiled. “Let’s go back inside and get some rest, we still have work tomorrow. Good night, unnie.” She said and walked away, leaving Chaewon by herself on the balcony, thinking deeply.

  
  


—

  
  


Hitomi distanced herself from Chaewon after that night, finally giving herself some limitations and to not chase for the older anymore, never throw or force herself to Chaewon anymore.

  
  


Chaewon was having mixed feelings but she respects Hitomi and let her be. They drifted apart further after that night, although not awkward, however, they don’t talk much but Hitomi still cooks breakfast for her and they eat together but that’s just it. They wouldn’t talk to each other unless it’s necessary.

  
  


By necessary, that includes Hitomi giving out information about Minjoo to Chaewon. The latter kept asking for Hitomi to stop because it looks like she was just getting close with Minjoo because of that petty reason, she couldn’t help but to be annoyed.

  
  


“To be honest, at first, I tried to befriend her with not-so-good intentions but I felt guilty and was desperate back then, Minjoo is a good friend and worker. Just treat the information as a token, or what. Just make a move already, Jesus.” Hitomi would snarkily remark and reason out until Chaewon finally surrendered and let her be, there’s no harm anyway, just cute little facts about Minjoo, that’s all but still— she doesn’t like what Hitomi’s doing.

  
  


The latter already gave her Minjoo’s number and encouraged her to message her already. She did, after a few days since she was a coward. If Hitomi didn’t threaten her then up until today, she would be in crisis.

  
  


It’s already been weeks since she started talking with Minjoo, well, not really frequent, she would only text about work since she’s a useless gay. Minjoo would always greet her more cheerful and whenever they meet gazes everywhere, the younger would give her a big smile and shy wave that will send Chaewon into cardiac arrest every time.

  
  


Chaewon would be lying if there’s no improvement with her feelings, she’s falling deeper with Kim Minjoo each day.

  
  


—

  
  


Months had passed, it had been almost a year since she and Minjoo became closer and all, and also, Hitomi is still living with her. They became a little bit closer, there would be a time that Hitomi would joke around, telling Chaewon that she still likes her no matter what. It scared Chaewon, of course, she’s scared that she might be giving Hitomi some wrong signals and all so she had to be careful however, the younger seemed to not mind it and still very supportive of her and Minjoo, teasing them from time to time.

  
  


As of now, Hitomi and Minjoo are already close friends, they even hang out together when it’s their day-off, and of course, Hitomi would force Chaewon to tag along with them. Minjoo was confused at first since she didn’t know Chaewon and Hitomi were close but then, the latter explained that they were childhood friends back then, and good friends now.

  
  


Chaewon and Minjoo’s relationship, level-ed up. They would always message each other, talk about random things that’s not all about their work, they even sometimes talk with each other through calls and sometimes, do video calls. There’s where Chaewon realized that mayhaps, there’s a chance.

  
  


Even Hitomi herself said to Chaewon that Minjoo would gawk at her every time she got the chance with heart eyes and they sometimes talk about her, with Minjoo carrying the conversation.

  
  


“Confess to her already, Minjoo likes you and that’s for sure. Damn,” Hitomi said one day, rolling her eyes and sighed, frustrated at how cowardly Chaewon is. Well, in Chaewon’s defense, it’s Kim Minjoo.

  
  


The head manager thought of it deeply, it’s probably better to take the risk, right? Especially that Minjoo is clearly giving out the signs that she also likes her back.

  
  


And so, she did.

  
  


She confessed to Minjoo a day after. When their work ended, Chaewon immediately dashed to Minjoo’s cubicle and asked her to stay for a while since she needed to say something to her.

  
  


She confessed there inside her small office. Kudos for her for not throwing up from nervousness.

  
  


“Minjoo, I like you.” It’s just simple and straightforward. “For quite a while now.” She added and carefully studied Minjoo’s expression. The latter was shocked, but it looks like she had expected it though, Chaewon wouldn’t blame her for that, after all, she did give hints.

  
  


She thought she would be rejected, but thankfully, it’s better than that.

  
  


“Can you wait for me?” Minjoo asked with a smile. “I feel the same, Chaewon-ah. It’s just that…” She paused, sighing and Chaewon clenched her fists, something’s stopping her.

  
  


“Say it, come on, don’t hesitate. It’s alright.” The older reassured softly, smiling at her. Minjoo smiled back before responding. “I’m still in the process of healing but I’m already near, just give me time.” She said. “Slowly but surely.”

  
  


Chaewon broke out into a grin, she waited for Minjoo, for like what? More than five years, maybe a few months won’t hurt, after all, in the end— it’s sure that Minjoo would be hers. It gave her reassurance and confidence that Minjoo wouldn’t go to anyone else anymore.

  
  


She walked closer to Minjoo, and gently held her hand, bringing up to her lips— pressing a soft kiss on the back of it and stared at her lovingly. “I will wait for you, Kim Minjoo,” She muttered.

  
  


Chaewon was, of course, ecstatic. And her heart swelled after seeing Minjoo smiling so huge and blushing when they went out of the office. She couldn’t help but to smile, thankfully, there weren’t workers around anymore, just the two of them— or she thought.

  
  


She saw Hitomi standing in the corner, hiding. Their eyes met. Chaewon’s smile slowly faded.

  
  


Hitomi gave her a thumbs up and smirk before walking away. But Chaewon knew better than that.

  
  


Her eyes tell otherwise.

  
  


—

  
  


Everything went well and smoothly between her and Minjoo, they became closer and closer each day. Even their workmates are already suspicious and shipping them because it was so obvious that they have a thing, it didn’t help that Chaewon acts way differently around the beauty.

  
  


And Hitomi, she still tries to help her to be closer with Minjoo and all.

  
  


However, when Ahn Yujin entered the picture, it’s not the same anymore.

  
  


When that blue haired woman introduced herself as Minjoo’s ex-girlfriend that day, Chaewon knew there would be a disaster. It scared her of course, she was the reason for Minjoo's downfall, the reason for her greatest heartbreak that it took her years to finally slowly move on and heal.

  
  


Chaewon is not stupid. She knew how much Minjoo loved Yujin, for sure she was the person that Minjoo dated for years in their college days. Yujin was the person who destroyed her fantasy dreams on owning Minjoo.

  
  


“Kim Chaewon. Minjoo’s friend.” She introduced herself shortly, reaching for her hand. She’s not rude, well at least not anymore.

  
  


The blue haired woman shook hands with her firmly, smiling slightly. “Ahn Yujin, Minjoo-unnie's,” She narrowed her eyes towards the brunette who's watching them intently before darting her gaze towards Chaewon with a playful glint. “... _ex-girlfriend_. Nice to meet you, Chaewon-ssi.”

  
  


Chaewon couldn’t help but to arch her brow because, was that necessary? But even if she was a little bit annoyed, she remained calm for the sake of the atmosphere. This Ahn Yujin looks playful anyway, she shouldn’t let those words get through her. And so, she played along.

  
  


“Oh, nice to meet you then. Minjoo never really opened up about her past-lovers to me, not like it really matters to me. But it seems like you're on good terms?” She said, amused. It’s true, Minjoo never really opened up about her past love lives, and like she cared— just focus on the present plus, it was enough that she knew some small things about that stuff, she was never a nosy person anyway.

  
  


Yujin raised her brow, her smile not fading. “We're good. I'm the only _‘past-lovers’_ you were saying. I'm her one and only… ex-girlfriend.” She replied plainly, pocketing her hands. Okay, Chaewon didn’t like the tone she used to say that, it’s like she’s trying to say something that she couldn’t properly point out, like she’s trying to challenge her. Chaewon would admit but she was threatened.

  
  


The tension rose up, it’s slowly heating up. Chaewon couldn’t help but to furrow her brows a bit because she was confused yet pissed by now. She stared back with the same intensity, oh, she disliked the look on Yujin’s eyes.

  
  


Chaewon could tell that Minjoo was equally taken aback and tensed. She decided to handle it smoothly and cause no scene. However, she used a tone that she didn’t intend to use that ignited the small fire between them.

  
  


The orange haired nodded understandingly. “Well, thank you for taking care of my Minjoo in the past? Unless, you didn't?” She said, and rose a brow at her, she felt Minjoo tightening her hold on her hand, signalling her to stop but Chaewon's a little bit annoyed. She somehow couldn’t help herself.

  
  


“Of course, I treated her like a princess when we're still together. And I will still treat her like that.” Yujin answered and smirked when Chaewon's frown deepened. Seriously, this kid is getting on her nerves.

  
  


Growling, the head manager was about to retort something when Yuri cutted her off. “Okay! Whatever! Yujin, can you order me a glass of iced tea? You can buy yourself a drink too,” She said while faking a sweet smile at the taller woman who's not even looking at her, still having a staring fight with Chaewon.

  
  


Yujin slowly stood up from her seat. “Of course, be right back,” She replied plainly and went to the counter. Chaewon’s eyes followed her.

  
  


Minjoo sighed, massaging her temples then looked at the annoyed Chaewon. Yuri cleared her throat. “I'm sorry about her, Chaewon, she's just like that but she's just actually a puppy!” She chirped, laughing awkwardly. The brunette bit her lower lip.

  
  


Chaewon huffed. “I don't know what her deal is, with me. She's telling me something but I can't point my finger at it.” She muttered and took a sip from her grape juice, thinking deeply. “Just, ignore her.” Minjoo whispered to her which calmed her down a bit.

  
  


Ahn Yujin is bad news.

  
  
  
  


After an hour, they decided to go home. Chaewon will drive Minjoo home. They stood there near the parking space.

  
  


“We'll be going now,” Chaewon said, only looking at Yuri who's smiling lightly. “It's nice meeting you… guys.” She added, giving Yujin a brief glance before nodding at them. The blonde hummed. “Nice meeting you too, Chaewon-ssi.”

  
  


Minjoo stared at the two. “See you guys.” She timidly said, Yuri gave her a small wave while Yujin just stared at her phone, busy texting someone, making her heart drop. Chaewon opened the door for the brunette and Minjoo slowly hopped inside the black sedan, settling there while she stared at her friends from inside.

  
  


When Chaewon made sure she already buckled her belt, she gently closed the door before circling to the driver's seat but before she could open the door, Yujin spoke.

  
  


“Drive safely, you better take Minjoo-unnie home safe and sound.” She said, her eyes not leaving her phone. Chaewon was in awe for a moment before scoffing. “Don't worry, I will.” She said then opened the door, slipping inside her car. What does she think of Chaewon?

  
  


—

“So, when did you date Yujin-ssi?” Chaewon asked suddenly. Minjoo flinched a bit, glancing at the orange haired woman who's focused on driving, she's extra careful today. Of course, it’s Minjoo, she couldn’t afford to be involved in an accident.

The brunette softly sighed, about to answer when Chaewon smiled at her. “It's okay, I'm not really forcing you to answer it.” She softly said, glancing at her for a second before looking back at the road again. She’s curious but she respects Minjoo’s privacy.

“No, it's okay, really,” Minjoo answered, her eyes sparkling as she stared at her, Chaewon could feel the slight hesitance. “Well, we dated when I was in senior highschool to second year college but we knew each other since we're kids because of Yuri.” Minjoo replied, playing with her fingers.

“You guys dated for three years? That is long,” Chaewon said, shocked that they really lasted long, hmm, she couldn’t blame Minjoo for not moving on quite early. “Yujin is really a good person, right?” She asked, even though her mind disagreed because of what happened earlier. Minjoo nodded. “Yes, one of the kindest. She really treated me like a princess, and made me very happy back then.” She answered lowly, looking down at her lap.

“Hmm.” Chaewon hummed, she didn't even feel any jealousy at all instead she's happy that Yujin treated her girl right. “That's good.” She added and didn't speak after. She’s very relieved.

Minjoo blinked, a little bit confused. “Aren't you curious why we broke up?” She asked, staring at Chaewon. The orange haired girl grinned, chuckling then parked the car at the side. The action made Minjoo more confused. The head manager turned to her, grabbing her hand. “Do I really need to? I know it's a sensitive topic, I will never ask that to you. The most important thing right now, is you being comfortable.” She softly whispered, staring lovingly at the beauty in front of her.

Chaewon kissed the back of her hand, snuggling her cheek there after. “Past is past, and I want to be your present, and future too, Minjoo-ah,” She mumbled, reaching for Minjoo's cheek, cupping it gently. The brunette leaned into the touch.

The orange haired smiled, giving Minjoo a kiss on the cheek, although she wanted to aim for the lips, she can't do that, Minjoo would be uncomfortable and they're not yet in a relationship, she's ready to wait, as long as it's Minjoo.

She chuckled when Minjoo's cheeks went red. “I will wait for you, Minjoo.” She softly said, smiling sweetly at her.

Minjoo smiled back. “Thank you,” She whispered. Chaewon nodded then took a deep breath, continuing driving her home again. “God, I really like you so much, it's making me crazy.” She muttered shyly, Minjoo blushed furiously when she heard that.

Chaewon couldn’t help but to blush too.

“I like you so much too, Chaewon.” She whispered back with a satisfied smile. Chaewon’s heart exploded with rainbows when Minjoo said that. She feels giddy.

“So, you never dated anyone after you broke up with her?” Chaewon asked all of a sudden, Minjoo nodded bashfully. “Yeah, for four years I didn't attempt. Took me years to move on from her, but I think I'm ready now, I just need a little bit of time.” She answered. The head manager grinned, glancing at her for a bit with serious yet sparkling sharp eyes.

“I promise not to cause you heartbreak, Minjoo. I won't let you get hurt again.” She firmly promised.

“Let's see then, Head Manager,” She replied playfully and Chaewon huffed, but there's a smile on her lips.

She never breaks promises, unless the other party breaks it.

  
  


—

  
  


Chaewon noticed it. Minjoo became more distant to her. They barely call or text each other now, well, Chaewon still messages her daily, asking her how was her day or sort of but Minjoo would either reply late and would throw a reason that she would buy.

  
  


The head manager noticed how Minjoo looked restless and stressed, so she let her be, she also noticed that she’s been trying to focus much more on her work than usual. She would sometimes make or buy coffee for Minjoo but that’s just it. Even Hitomi said that there’s something off about Minjoo these past few days.

  
  


“Cheer her up,” Hitomi suggested. Chaewon broke into her trance and looked up, meeting gazes with Hitomi. The latter smiled. “Take her on a date or something. Come on, you’re better than this. Instead of overthinking and stuff, spend time with her. Make her happy.” She added.

  
  


Great idea, indeed! Perfect!

  
  


“You’re right, Hitomi! Thanks for the idea, I will take her on a date on the weekend!” Chaewon beamed and jumped onto her feet, walking to her room with a big smile. Hitomi just shook her head and sighed, plopping herself down to the couch.

  
  


“Take me on a date too…” The japanese woman muttered into nothingness before lying down, closing her eyes as she tried to hold back her tears, using her other hand to pat her aching chest.

  
  


Chaewon heard that clearly, even when she’s already in the distance. She was frozen solid there in the hallway. She clenched her fist and gulped before finally continuing walking to her room, not that happy and excited anymore.

  
  


“I’m sorry,”

  
  
  
  


Minjoo liked the idea, and finally, their first official date would happen on the weekend. Chaewon was happy, but not really that joyful anymore. After hearing Hitomi’s whispered wish yesterday, it haunted her. She even dreamt of Hitomi that night, it scared her shitless but she must go on.

  
  


Chaewon never forgot Hitomi, nor the blonde’s feelings for her. She felt bad.

  
  


Days, as usual, passed by so quickly. Chaewon just blinked when she realized that it’s already the weekend which means, the date will happen later.

  
  


One hour before their work ends, Hitomi suddenly entered her office and started to nag her for being not that presentable. She then threw a paper bag to Chaewon and gave her a dirty look.

  
  


“Tss. Your blazer doesn’t even match your outfit, Jesus. Change it, I brought a perfect one. I also got the most perfect perfume for you, I apologize for rummaging through your room.” Hitomi said, walking over to the chair and sat there, crossing her arms as she stared at the head manager who’s also giving her an unreadable expression. “What?” She asked, her brow shot up.

  
  


“Why are you doing this?” Chaewon asked, her hold on the paper bag tightening. She doesn’t like it, Hitomi’s hurting herself. She hates it.

She noticed that Hitomi wasn’t even looking at her. She saw the younger woman was looking intently at her bag, she couldn’t help to follow her gaze, and her breath hitched when she realized what Hitomi was staring at. It’s the animated piano keychain that the younger gave her when they were young, of course, Chaewon kept it and would always use it— tying it on her bag that she might use for a long time. Hitomi must’ve noticed Chaewon looking at it too.

  
  


Hitomi smiled before standing up, straightening her clothes— walking silently to the door and before she could open it and slip outside, she looked over her shoulders. “I just want you to be happy.” She answered and went out, leaving Chaewon staring at the door, dumbfounded.

  
  


How could she be so selfless? Hitomi deserves a better person than her. Chaewon thought, her gaze dropping to the paper bag.

  
  


—

  
  


The date didn't really end up pretty fine, even when it started, it didn’t. Chaewon doesn’t really mind being with Minjoo’s friends, she perfectly understood that, however, Yujin was there again and she noticed how Minjoo wasn’t in a very good mood when the blue haired woman was around. Thankfully, Minjoo herself suggested that they should part.

  
  


Everything’s going smoothly until she received a phone call from her mother so their date was cut short. It was about her father.

  
  


Fortunately, it wasn’t really that serious, her father already has this heart disease so they couldn’t help but to overreact every time. She apologized to Minjoo, and asked her for another date next time.

  
  


However, it didn’t happen anymore.

  
  


—

  
  


Again, Chaewon noticed. Minjoo is, once again, looking very distressed and a mess, much worse than before to the point she asked for a sick leave. Chaewon was beyond worried, she tried asking Minjoo once but the latter answered that she will be fine soon, she just needs rest. Chaewon knew it’s not about exhaustion from work but something else.

  
  


After that, Chaewon didn’t ask anymore, just constantly messaging and reminding Minjoo to eat her meals and all.

  
  


“I don’t know what’s wrong with Minjoo either,” Hitomi answered when Chaewon asked her about Minjoo. Much to her dismay, the japanese woman doesn’t know either, Minjoo never really opened up about her life problems to Hitomi too.

  
  


The orange haired woman deeply sighed, obviously worried— it really worried her so much that it affected her work, she couldn’t focus much and the thought of Minjoo being unwell bothered her a lot. After all, she doesn’t want to see the love of her life like that.

  
  


Hitomi noticed her gloomy mood and walked to her, patting her shoulders. “Hey, Minjoo will be fine. You guys will be fine.” She whispered, and kept patting Chaewon’s shoulders to comfort her.

  
  


Chaewon slowly faced her, she stared at Hitomi’s worried yet sad sparkly honey orbs. It comforted her, it made her feel warm somehow. She wants more, she wants warmth— concrete reassurance to make her feel better.

  
  


Her body moved into their own accord, in a blink, she already pulled Hitomi into a tight embrace. Hitomi is warm, so warm that she couldn’t help but to melt and be relieved. She could feel the younger tense on her hold but soon enough, she also hugged back, rubbing her back gently.

  
  


Maybe the overwhelming emotions washed over her and made her do this. Can you blame her? She’s feeling so sad, all she wants is to be locked into a comforting embrace. Was she too selfish for this?

  
  


“Thank you for always being here even if it’s kind of awkward, our situation, I mean.” Chaewon said, pointing out their complicated yet dramatic relationship. Hitomi giggled. “I already told you, It’s okay, as long as you’re happy.” She muttered, patting her back. Chaewon frowned.

  
  


“But you’re not. Your own happiness is important too, Hitomi and I couldn’t give you that.” The older whispered, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

  
  


Hitomi chuckled, almost laughing but she held herself. “Who told you that I’m not happy?” She asked, and Chaewon listened silently. “Your happiness is my happiness, Chaewon-unnie. That’s how it works.” She replied.

  
  


“Bullshit,” Chaewon paused, her voice cracking. “You’re hurt, I kept hurting you. Why are you lying? You’re not really happy, you’re broken.” She added and Hitomi didn’t respond to that. Chaewon hit the bullseye.

  
  


“Just let me love you, please.” Hitomi whispered after a few minutes of silence, sniffling. It didn’t take long for Chaewon to notice that the younger is already crying, she did hit a little bit too close, didn’t she?

  
  


—

  
  


After that emotional night, they pretended that nothing happened. Hitomi stayed the same, she never showed any different behavior. Chaewon did the same, although she became a little bit colder.

  
  


Minjoo was already back, working again and Chaewon was very glad since she looked better but she noticed something, Minjoo is ignoring her.

  
  


Chaewon notices stuff easily, even if it’s the smallest detail, she could easily notice it. She was a little bit confused about the sudden cold shoulder treatment from her and when she confronted her after their work, Minjoo asked if they could take a walk and talk about something.

  
  


“Chaewon-ah, can we talk later after work? Outside?”

  
  


Of course, she was ecstatic, she will treat this as a date! She was too happy about the thought that she didn’t mind Minjoo’s serious expression from earlier, thinking that she might give Chaewon the answer that she has been waiting for.

  
  


That happiness didn’t last long.

  
  


When they reached Han River Park, Chaewon was still smiling so brightly but Minjoo remained stoic, it looks like she has a lot of things in mind but she just shrugged it off.

  
  


Noticing that Minjoo wouldn’t initiate the conversation, Chaewon decided to speak. With a very sweet smile, she faced Minjoo. “I hope you’re fine now—”

  
  


“Chaewon-ah,” Minjoo cut her off, also facing her. Chaewon froze, staring right back at Minjoo, she gulped- the tone that the younger was using, it scared her. “I-I,” Minjoo stuttered, not knowing where to start but Chaewon already knew it.

  
  


The head manager smiled softly at her. “You’re rejecting me, right?” She asked with a gentle tone. Minjoo was taken aback at first but slowly, she nodded which broke Chaewon’s heart, she could hear her heart shattering slowly into pieces but she remained smiling and strong.

  
  


“Yes, I’m so sorry, Chaewon-ah.” Minjoo muttered, hanging her head down low, embarrassed. The head manager sighed, cupping Minjoo’s cheeks and lifted her head up so their gazes would meet. The younger’s orbs sparkled, and Chaewon’s heart shattered once again yet warm. Minjoo’s effect on her is so unreal even if the latter already broke her, she still managed to feel her so warm and better.

  
  


Chaewon could tell, those expressive eyes of Minjoo, she could read it clearly. When Minjoo asked her out for a walk and talk, Chaewon already had a hunch that it won’t be good but she told herself to take everything positively and stick on that last string of hope.

  
  


“Why are you so sorry? You did nothing wrong,” The head manager whispered, feeling her heart breaking once again when she saw Minjoo shedding a tear. “No one’s at fault, alright? It happens, Minjoo, so calm down, please. Don’t blame yourself for being honest.” She muttered, stroking the younger’s cheek.

  
  


“Chaewon, I-I’m really sorry. I couldn’t just do it… I couldn’t bring myself to love you.” Minjoo said, biting her lower lip. Chaewon smiled. “It’s normal. I understand it, Minjoo-ah.” She responded, pulling her for a hug. So warm.

  
  


“I’m glad you became honest and immediately ended it upon realizing your true feelings.” Chaewon whispered, her hold tightening. Minjoo sniffled, and the older grinned. “It’s Yujin-ssi, right?”

  
  


There was a short silence. “Yes, I’m sorry.” She muttered. Chaewon bit her lower lip, feeling her heart crack. Of course, Ahn Yujin, Minjoo’s greatest love. Not surprising. She could also tell that both of them still have feelings for each other but of course, she shrugged it off and pretended to be blind. Chaewon’s happy for them because both of them are really made for each other. Damn, she’s so jealous of Yujin, lucky prick indeed.

  
  


“I’m happy for you both, I’m proud of you.” Chaewon said, breaking the hug and stared at Minjoo again. “I’m glad you followed what you really wanted, what your heart really wanted.” She whispered, her voice cracking.

  
  


“I-I’m really sorry, it’s just that. It’s still her, and would be her until the end.” Minjoo said, averting her gaze, obviously embarrassed. She’s visibly guilty for doing that to Chaewon but the latter understands it perfectly, it’s clear.

  
  


Chaewon hushed her. “Hey, don’t apologize. Never apologize, alright? You didn’t do something bad. Remember this, I wouldn’t ever hold a grudge nor hate you for doing this. Instead, I would like to thank you. As long as you’re happy, then so be it.” She said and she couldn’t help but to deflate, and a certain japanese woman entered her mind so suddenly.

  
  


This is what must’ve probably Hitomi felt all the time. Fuck, how can she manage it? She’s happy yet hurting at the same time.

  
  


And they hugged there once again in silence, Chaewon slowly stroked Minjoo’s brown hair softly, thinking deeply. Never once she regretted liking Minjoo, she was one of the best things that happened to her boring and dull life. She would admit, Minjoo brought colors to her life, making it more colorful and wonderful, however, slowly, she lost all of the colors— but there are still traces, and those are their wonderful memories.

  
  


“Can I ask one last favor from you?” Chaewon whispered, holding back her tears. Call her selfish but this would be her last wish from Minjoo, hopefully, she would be alright with her request.

  
  


Minjoo pulled away from the hug, giving her the softest look. “Anything, Chaewon-ah.” She answered and Chaewon bit her lower lip, finally responding.

  
  


“Can I kiss you? Just a goodbye kiss? I just realized I haven’t kissed you even once.” Chaewon said with a smile, a sad smile. Minjoo isn’t reluctant and even nodded which surprised her. “This is the last thing I could do, so please, do as you wish.” The brunette said and with that, Chaewon couldn’t take it anymore and pulled her down for a passionate and sad kiss.

  
  


She poured all of her feelings in that kiss.

  
  


Minjoo’s lips are so soft and warm, it tasted heaven that Chaewon wanted more but she knew her place.

  
  


“Thank you so much Minjoo,” Chaewon whispered when she pulled away. “You’re one of the best things that ever happened to me, too bad we didn’t end up together. I’m still happy for you. Go, chase Yujin-ssi back.” She said even though her eyes are stinging and her chest is hurting, she managed to smile back and say that.

  
  


Minjoo smiled, giving her a hug before pulling away and turned around, ready to walk away but after taking a few steps, she turned around and gave her a sweet smile making her broken heart flutter.

  
  


“I really did like you, Chaewon. You’ll find someone better than me, don’t worry. Thank you for everything.” She said, smiling sweetly and finally turned back and walked away from her.

  
  


Chaewon didn’t even manage to cry because of that.

  
  


—

  
  


Chaewon just found herself in her penthouse’s balcony, drinking wine and looking at the night view of Seoul as she thinks very deeply. Her and Minjoo’s talk, filling up her mind.

  
  


_“If you really love that person, then let them go.”_

  
  


That is a quote Chaewon saw years ago, and so when she’s in the exact situation, she did let Minjoo free even if in the first place, she never had the chance that Minjoo became hers. It’s very painful but that's how it works, Chaewon is not petty and desperate, as long as it would make Minjoo happy then so be it.

  
  


Kim Minjoo’s worth it anyway. Minjoo is worth it to love.

  
  


But hey, she managed to taste Minjoo’s lips even once, and that’s enough for her. She grazed her thumb along her lips, chuckling weakly as she remembered how soft Kim Minjoo’s lips were, too bad she managed to kiss it once only.

  
  


The head manager sighed, her heart is still aching but she can’t help but to smile to herself, shaking her head as she emptied her glass.

  
  


She closed her eyes and took a lungful of air. After quite a while, she heard some light footsteps behind her, she knew exactly who that person was.

  
  


“I heard everything from Minjoo earlier.” A soft voice spoke beside her.

  
  


Chaewon pouted, fluttering her eyes open and the view greeted her. She smiled slightly. “It hurts but I’m happy for her. We’re just simply not meant to be together.” She said, shrugging, she then looked at the woman beside her.

  
  
  


“Anyway, why are you still not asleep yet, Hitomi?” She asked, eyeing the Japanese woman who’s standing beside her.

  
  


Hitomi giggled. “I simply can’t,” She answered and poured herself a glass of wine. “Besides, I think you need some companion tonight?” She muttered, taking a sip. Chaewon snorted, chuckling but she did not respond, glad that there’s a presence that can comfort her.

  
  


Silence engulfed them, letting the cold breeze kiss their skin.

  
  


Chaewon noticed Hitomi downing her drink and placed the glass back on the table, settling beside her and leaned on the railing, staring at her. Somehow, it made the orange haired woman’s heart race.

  
  


Hitomi tilted her head a bit, smiling sweetly at the tensed woman.

  
  


_“So, does this mean you can consider my feelings for you now, Head Manager?”_

  
  


Silence.

  
  


Chaewon just stared at Hitomi with an unreadable expression. When a minute passed, Hitomi thought that she would be rejected, she deflated, averting her gaze as she tried to hold back her tears. “There’s still no chance?” She whispered that it broke Chaewon from her trance.

  
  


“No,” Chaewon responded quietly and Hitomi’s shoulders slumped, defeated— she was about to respond and put up a fake smile when the older continued. “I think there is,” She added, and took a step forward closer to Hitomi. There’s always a chance between them, Minjoo just happened.

  
  


The japanese woman froze, trying to sink what Chaewon had said. Her cheeks started to warm, her heartbeat’s pace started to quicken, almost hissing at their close proximity and god, the way Chaewon stared down at her so intensely, she could feel her knees buckling.

  
  


“I think we could work it out, Hitomi, but…” The older woman paused, pursing her lips. Hitomi hummed softly, indicating that she’s listening well. “I think I’m not ready yet, I still need to get over Minjoo—”

  
  


“That’s a given already, I know that. Let’s take it slow, I’m in no rush. Let me help you in the process of moving on and healing.” Hitomi said, staring back at her with the same intensity and reached for her hand. Chaewon’s heart melted with the touch.

  
  


Hitomi smiled brightly at her, suddenly, a tear fell down on her eye. It was a tear of joy, Chaewon gulped, her gaze went downward, eyeing their hands. She then intertwined it, catching the younger off-guard.

  
  


Chaewon felt so stupid, Hitomi’s always been there, right by her but stupid heart, she fell with someone else instead but she’s not saying that she didn’t like that she fell in love with Minjoo. She couldn’t help but to feel guilty.

  
  


Out of a sudden, Hitomi slowly pulled her into a hug. Chaewon melted in the embrace, feeling warmth spreading through her.

  
  


“Thank you for giving me a chance, for giving us a chance.” Hitomi whispered, and Chaewon smiled when she felt a kiss below her ear, closing her eyes and just enjoyed it.

  
  


Chaewon noticed. Hitomi made her feel the warmest, even Minjoo’s hug couldn’t be compared.

  
  


Hitomi could make her feel at home, only Honda Hitomi can.

  
  


—

  
  


The day after, Chaewon thought she would wake up feeling very heavy and hurt but surprisingly, she doesn’t feel worse at all, just a little bit sting on her heart when she reminisced what happened yesterday, but all in all— her heart swelled upon thinking that Minjoo is very happy and must probably back on Yujin’s arms again.

  
  


Maybe Hitomi’s comfort helped a lot too.

  
  


Her morning even got better when she entered the kitchen, the fine aroma of delicious food that Hitomi cooked for their breakfast greeting her. Chaewon couldn’t suppress her smile.

  
  


Hitomi was equally surprised as her when the older said she doesn’t feel anything bad, although her eyes are still puffy and red because she may have cried herself to sleep but she felt better after shedding those tears last night.

  
  


She thought it was going to be a painful and gloomy breakfast, she was very relieved that it was the opposite. Chaewon thought it must be because of Hitomi, as always, the japanese woman makes everything better.

  
  
  
  


When she entered the office, it was awfully quiet. She found it weird, especially when she glanced at Minjoo’s table (it’s an habit, let her be), it was oddly clean— all of her stuff was gone. Ahh wait, Chaewon almost forgot.

  
  


The head manager lets out a sigh, walking to her office, workmates eyeing her worriedly. Chaewon forgot, Minjoo actually called last night to inform her that she resigned already, and that day was the last day of her work, also apologizing for not saying it earlier, it slipped from her mind when they were having a serious talk.

  
  


She was a little bit upset when Minjoo said that one of the main reasons she left her work was because of her, she said that she doesn’t want issues and all, also— Chaewon wouldn’t be able to move on fast if her face would be around. Chaewon was furious and upset upon learning that, she doesn’t care about people’s stupid gossips and talks, hell she cares for their words.

  
  


But Chaewon tried to understand, she knew how much Minjoo suffered from that toxic job. Their boss, or Chaewon’s filthy uncle really did make their job harder than it is. Oh, she couldn’t wait to inherit the highest position and kick him out of that chair. Just a few more years of suffering and she’ll get revenge.

  
  


They ended the call by asking one another if it would be alright being friends, both of them agreed, after all— Chaewon isn’t the bitter type, she’s more than willing to be Minjoo’s friend.

  
  


Time passed by so quickly and it’s already lunch time, Chaewon barely noticed since she’s drowning herself with her work— there’s this upcoming project so the whole team is busy.

  
  


She took off her glasses and rubbed her droopy eyes, grunting a bit. When she decided to take her ass up and finally grab lunch, her door was opened abruptly, scaring her off a little.

  
  


She glared at the rude person who barged in without knocking, only for her gaze to soften when she saw who just entered. It was Hitomi, smiling ear to ear while holding a paper bag. Warmth spread through Chaewon’s chest upon seeing the japanese woman.

  
  


“Hey,” Hitomi greeted, padding towards her desk. Chaewon couldn’t even bring herself to be mad at Hitomi for suddenly entering her office. “Hey, what do you need?” She asked, blinking confusedly.

  
  


The younger then showed the paper bag and placed it on top of her desk. “I know you’re getting busy so I decided to take out some lunch on my way here earlier so you don’t need to go downstairs to grab some food.” She said with a soft smile.

  
  


“Oh,” Chaewon muttered, surprised but after all, it’s Hitomi— a person full of surprises, besides, it’s not like this is new— she cooks lunch for her back then. “Thank you so much, Hii…” She responded, still taken aback, looking at the paper bag full of food and drink for her.

  
  


Smiling, Hitomi bowed a bit. “Of course,” She said and turned around, ready to take her leave when— “Hold on.” Chaewon exclaimed, making her halt her movements and turned around with a hum.

  
  


Chaewon shifted on her spot, scratching her cheek, hesitating a little bit and there’s a slight red tint on her cheeks which Hitomi found adorable. “U-Uhm, Eat lunch with me here.” She stuttered, averting her gaze and looked at the air conditioner, finding it amusing in such awkward a situation like this.

  
  


Hitomi chuckled, how could she refuse when Chaewon was being so cute?

  
  


“Alright then, let me just grab my food.” The younger softly responded before going outside, gently closing the door. Chaewon didn’t even know she was holding her breath and sighed, shaking her head. She doesn’t even know why she did or said that but she liked the idea of eating lunch with Hitomi.

  
  


—

  
  


Months have passed, and Chaewon might say that she’s moving on pretty quickly, well she has Hitomi, so the healing process is faster. She doesn’t even think of Minjoo anymore, just Hitomi and Hitomi only.

  
  


Although there would be a time that she would think of Minjoo, however, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore, but she’s slowly getting there. She just needs a few more months or so, and she’ll be okay once again.

  
  


Chaewon and Hitomi’s complicated relationship level-ed up, they got closer for the past few months, and they already know everything about each other, from likes, dislikes, habits, to anecdotes, just everything. Chaewon couldn’t help but to smack herself every time since this is what she has been missing for the past years.

  
  


They cuddle sometimes whenever they binge-watch some movies, eat three meals together without a fail, and sometimes, they even go to work and go home together. Their workmates noticed the change but they couldn’t careless. They would even hang out, well more like a date, when it’s their day-off, and many many more to the point Chaewon sometimes thinks that they are already girlfriends, domestic girlfriends.

  
  


Hell, they even adopted a pomeranian puppy they called ‘Bbang’, they got the name from Hitomi’s favorite food, bread, and her fur reminds them of bread because it's brown. When they go to work, a trusted house helper would feed Bbang her lunch and snacks.

  
  


Chaewon noticed, her world started to regain its colors once again, colors and wonders slowly started to fill that gray, colorless place.

  
  


“Hey, I think we ran out of dog food for Bbang,” Chaewon said as she padded down towards the living room where Hitomi is, showing her the empty bag of dog food. Bbang barked, circling around Chaewon’s leg.

  
  


The japanese woman looked up from her laptop. “We should buy some then, I need to buy some bread too.” She said, setting her laptop aside and turned it off, standing up then stretched for a bit. Chaewon nodded. “Alright, I’ll just get dressed.” She said, walking to the trashcan and dumped the empty bag before walking to her room, Bbang following her.

  
  


After ten minutes, they met each other in the living room, all dressed up casually. Chaewon walked to the coffee table and grabbed her car keys but Hitomi spoke. “Let’s just walk, the weather is nice today anyway,” She suggested and the older woman liked the idea, nodding with a smile.

  
  


“Bbang, mommies are going to buy you some food, stick with bread for a meanwhile, alright?” Hitomi said, crouching to pet their dog, meanwhile, Chaewon blushed behind her. Well, yes, they are Bbang’s _‘mommies’_ , and it seems like they are already a married couple. Deep inside, Chaewon likes it.

  
  


Bbang barked, wiggling her cute fluffy tail before running to Chaewon, circling around her foot then dashed towards the living room, probably to eat the bread Hitomi prepared for her. Chaewon chuckled. “Come on, let’s go.”

  
  


—

  
  


They reached the pet store after a short walk, Hitomi immediately went to the food section, browsing though the aisle with Chaewon waddling behind her, scanning the different variety of food.

  
  


“Should we pick a new flavor? Pork?” Hitomi asked suddenly, inspecting the blue bag. Chaewon also looked at it, nodding. “Hmm, yes, although Bbang really likes chicken the most.” She said, shifting closer to the younger so she could read the contents.

  
  


“How about we buy both—” Hitomi turned her head to face Chaewon, not noticing that the latter is just near, making her freeze. The orange haired woman also froze momentarily, eyes scanning Hitomi’s features up-close.

  
  


She gulped, her gaze going downwards, feeling her throat drying when her eyes landed on those pink-ish and soft-looking lips. Her heart raced.

  
  


She knew that there were improvements, with them, and with her feelings. She would admit that she’s slowly liking Hitomi, heck, maybe more than liking her at this point already. Sometimes, she thinks— maybe she’s already in love with Hitomi way back before but just oblivious and because Minjoo entered her life.

  
  


“I don’t want our first kiss to happen here at the pet store,” Hitomi joked, grinning sheepishly which made Chaewon snap back in reality. She scooted away, averting her gaze, blushing madly. “I-I’m sorry.” She apologized, feeling shy all of a sudden. Hitomi chuckled, the head manager’s heart fluttered.

  
  


“It’s okay,” The younger calmly said with a soft smile, grabbing two bags of dog food. “Should we also buy some canned dog food for our baby?” She asked, brows rising.

  
  
  
  


After buying Bbang’s food, Chaewon also bought a new toy for her (Hitomi nagged at her for a good minute about spoiling their dog)— they decided to finally get some bread.

  
  


They entered their favorite bakery, the familiar smell and aroma of bread greeting them which made Hitomi squeak out of happiness, running through the pile of breads displayed there at the table placed at the center. Chaewon just chuckled, also roaming around the bakery to spot a bread that she might like.

  
  


“Good day to you, love birds!” Someone greeted, which made Chaewon and Hitomi flinch, only to squint their eyes on the person before huffing.

  
  


“Tch, for the nth time, we’re not a couple, Hyunjin-ssi.” Chaewon reminded the worker. Hyunjin chuckled, nodding along like she agreed at the statement. “You’re going to be a couple someday anyway,” Hyunjin snarkily remarked with a snicker after which made her two regular customers blush furiously.

  
  


They really come here often to the point that they are already a little bit close with one of the bakers and workers here at _Aeong Bakery_ which is Hyunjin. The girl commented that they looked good together when they first came here together, but Chaewon immediately cleared up that she and Hitomi were not a pair of lovers, however, the baker wasn’t amused. Every time they go here, Hyunjin would ask for their status and would tease them until Chaewon and Hitomi already got used to it, still getting a little bit caught off-guard but nonetheless, they like the goofy baker.

  
  


Chaewon already picked the bread that she likes, and went to the counter to pay for it and the ones Hitomi also picked— also, not forgetting to give a generous tip. Hyunjin packed them all, and handed the bag with a sheepish smile. “Hitomi-ssi really looks at you like you’re bread, and you know, she loves bread— you know what I mean,” Hyunjin said and Chaewon just smiled, amused.

  
  


She turned around and saw Hitomi’s not finished picking everything. Shaking her head, she walked closer to the younger, chuckling because she looked so passionate and focused on scanning those breads. “Hii-chan,” She called for her attention which responded by a hum. “I’ll just get a cup of coffee in a nearby cafe.” She said, and Hitomi just nodded.

  
  


Chaewon looked by her shoulders, giving Hyunjin a look and the latter gave her a thumbs up and reassuring smile. With that, she went out of the bakery, walking to the cafe across the street while holding the bags with her hand.

  
  


She entered the homey-looking cafe and walked to the counter, fortunately, there’s no people lining up so she got to order fast. She ordered one iced coffee for her, and an iced vanilla latte for Hitomi.

  
  


The orange haired woman patiently waited for her drinks near the side, not bothering to look for a table since she’ll be out in a minute anyway. She puckered her lips and scanned the interior of the place, it’s very nice and cozy. She smiled, her eyes scanning the customers for no particular reasons.

  
  


It’s not crowded, nor empty, there would be about six customers inside the spacious cafe. Her gaze then landed on a particular table, her eyes glued there. Sense of familiarity suddenly hit her right in the face.

  
  


She could recognize that figure everywhere, it didn’t help that the person’s sitting with a blue haired woman. Her heart fluttered a bit, after all, it’s been a while— she would be lying if she said that she doesn’t miss her but it’s not longing or yearning, just a simple miss.

  
  


She was about to walk there when suddenly, a worker called for her attention, handing her the drinks. The orange haired bowed down a bit and thanked the worker before deciding to greet those familiar people.

  
  


Finally, she could properly see her face, still beautiful as ever— her heart flipped, however, it’s not acting harshly anymore like before where it would race so fast and all.

  
  


“Minjoo,” She called softly.

  
  


Instantly, Minjoo and Yujin turned to her, a little bit confused at first but upon realizing the person who called, Minjoo’s eyes widened a bit before gasping out. “Oh, Chaewon.”

  
  


Chaewon couldn’t help but to release a chuckle, still adorable as ever. She then walked closer to them, her and Yujin’s eyes meeting for a mere second. “It’s been a while, I’m glad both of you finally worked it out.” Chaewon said, sighing before breaking out into a smile. “So, how are you both?” She asked and Minjoo smiled back at the head manager. “We’re doing well, officially back. Also more relaxed than the past years since I got off from my past work.” She replied.

  
  


Oddly, she felt relieved when she heard that. She doesn’t feel any bitterness in her system, and she’s glad.

  
  


Her mouth opened a bit, a little bit surprised, still. “I’m happy to hear that,” She muttered, just smiling to Minjoo. Both of them shared a few seconds of eye-contact, and she could already feel the dagger looks from Yujin.

  
  


She was about to say something again when suddenly, a person latched into her side, followed by a familiar honey voice. “Hey, unnie. Finally, I found you. Let’s go home, Bbang is waiting for us.”

  
  


Chaewon could see Minjoo’s sudden shock when she recognized that it was Hitomi, her friend. And the _‘Let’s go home’_ part didn’t help either, Minjoo’s mind is already running by now.

  
  


“Hitomi!” Minjoo called her friend, and the Japanese woman flinched a bit at the sudden call, equally shocked as Minjoo when she saw her. “Minjoo! It’s been a while, you don’t chat with me often!” She sulked, but she smiled to her friend nonetheless, giving her a brief hug.

  
  


Chaewon unconsciously glanced at her watch, eyes widening a little when it’s already almost time for Bbang’s snack time, and for sure, that baby of them is starving and sulking now. “Sorry to interrupt your short meeting but me and Hitomi really need to go since there’s someone waiting for us. I just went to grab coffee.” She apologized, reaching for Hitomi’s hand and intertwined it.

  
  


“Ahh, okay. It’s nice seeing you guys again.” Minjoo said and threw them a smile and after that, Chaewon nodded to her before dragging Hitomi away from the café, hands still clasped tightly together.

  
  


She chuckled when she saw the exchange between Hitomi and Minjoo. They then silently walked side by side on the side-walk, hands still clasped to one another so tight.

  
  


“So,” Hitomi started, licking her lower lip before looking at Chaewon. “How’s your heart?” She asked and the older chuckled, smiling before giving her a short glance. “Flutters that didn’t last long nor lingered and my chest felt a little bit heavy when I saw them together but all in all, I never felt anything else aside from that. No hard feelings anymore, no bitterness.” She truthfully answered, Hitomi nodded. “You’re doing well,” She whispered softly.

  
  


Chaewon giggled. “Of course, you made moving on, healing— just everything easier.” She said which made Hitomi blush furiously and hissed a bit but Chaewon’s telling the truth. “Then I’m glad.” The japanese woman replied simply with a small smile.

  
  


“Just a little bit more,” The older suddenly whispered, and Hitomi’s heart jumped. The latter faced her and was surprised that Chaewon was also looking back at her with that charming smile. “I can already feel it, Hitomi. Just a little bit more…” She added before facing forward again, the smile plastered on her lips remained.

  
  


Hitomi snorted but her heart remained beating furiously, her hold to Chaewon’s soft and slender hand tightened, not wanting to let go. God, this woman really makes her fall in love harder to her day by day.

  
  


—

  
  


Another peaceful five months passed by smoothly.

  
  


Chaewon’s already certain about her feelings towards Hitomi.

  
  


They became more closer to the point, most of their workmates already kept teasing them, the teasings are much worse than before when she’s still in love with Minjoo— because they knew the difference, they would always say that she’s actually more in love with Hitomi, her feelings are more intense than she ever felt with Minjoo— and that she’s much happier with Hitomi.

  
  


Chaewon hates comparing especially if it's about Hitomi and Minjoo but they are right.

  
  


The issue between her and Minjoo already vanished, they were confused at first, Chaewon even heard some false gossips about Hitomi seducing the head manager and all which made her angry to the core. Hitomi told her to not mind it but she couldn’t help but to fire the people who talked shit about Minjoo and Hitomi, especially about her relationship to the two of them.

  
  


But after a few weeks, they learned the real but not full story from Hitomi so they wouldn’t stick onto their businesses anymore, also telling that she and the head manager are just close friends (but along the way they realized that there’s something really going on between them).

  
  


Back to Chaewon and her feelings.

  
  


It became so strong to the point that it couldn’t be called a ‘crush’, ‘attraction’, or ‘like’ anymore. She would be always in a good mood whenever she sees Hitomi, like her exhaustion and stress from work will vanish the moment she sees that dashing smile, just a glimpse of Hitomi already makes her feel giddy.

  
  


Hitomi is the highlight of her day, everything about Hitomi just makes her so loved, so comfortable, so safe— it’s indescribable. All she knows is that Hitomi makes her the happiest every day.

  
  


Most nights, she would dream of Hitomi and her smile, and she would wake up with a grin. Hitomi’s effects on her are scary, she would grant anything that the younger would ask her with no hesitation— she’s more than willing to grant her wishes in life in all just to make her happy.

  
  


And whenever there are these people who hit on Hitomi? Chaewon just wanted to explode and probably drag those people to hell with her. She’s aware that it’s jealousy but she wouldn’t admit that outloud, nope, she has this pride— a reputation that she doesn’t get jealous easily, she didn’t even feel extreme jealousy when she was courting Minjoo, given that the latter catches more attention plus, she and Hitomi aren’t even official yet, she still doesn’t have the rights. Well, or maybe, she’s just scared of being teased by the japanese woman herself relentlessly.

  
  


There’s many more, but what really spooked her a bit was this thought:

  
  


She already knew Hitomi for more than half of her life of being alive— and that she couldn’t see her future without Hitomi, like literally. She just couldn’t imagine Hitomi not being with her until the end, just thinking of it already breaks her heart into pieces.

  
  


Maybe, Chaewon is already in love with Honda Hitomi.

  
  


But she’s not ready to confess yet.

  
  
  
  


“Bbang!” Chaewon called for their dog when she entered the house, instantly, there was a bark coming from the kitchen followed by hurried yet fast little steps. Bbang appeared, wiggling her tail excitedly upon hearing and seeing her owner and started to circle around her.

  
  


Chaewon chuckled, walking to the couch and threw her briefcase there before lifting Bbang up, hugging the cute fluffball. “Hi there, baby.” She greeted, giggling as the dog licked her face. “You hungry? Hold on, I’ll give you some food.” She said and placed the dog back down.

  
  


Bbang then stared at the door, seemingly waiting for someone— Hitomi. Chaewon smiled. “Mommy wouldn’t be home early today, let’s go, buddy.” She said before walking to the kitchen, with Bbang following her.

  
  


Hitomi has a schedule to hang out with Minjoo this day, Chaewon understands since it’s been a while since they caught up with each other’s life. Minjoo invited her too but she politely declined, saying that she still has some work that needed to be done, suggesting that there’s still next time besides, it would be better if the two of them catch up first. No, she doesn’t have any feelings for Minjoo anymore, they actually met last month in the mall, she’s with Yujin but Chaewon doesn’t feel anything anymore, she’s just very happy for the two of them, no hard or bitter feelings.

  
  


After giving Bbang some food, she changed her clothes and continued her work— she only stopped when she’s finally finished and decided to cook dinner for herself since Hitomi wouldn’t eat dinner with her.

  
  


When she finished her meal, she washed the dishes and glanced at the clock. It's 9 in the evening now, Hitomi said that she would be home before 10. That doesn’t stop her from texting Hitomi though.

  
  


_hey, hii-chan, you guys almost done?_

_Yeah. We’re just actually waiting for Yujin_

_to come and fetch Minjoo_

_do you want me to fetch u there?_

_No need! Minjoo already offered a ride,_

_she glared at me until I accepted the offer_

_so I guess I got myself a free ride haha_

_nice, stay safe._

  
  


Hitomi sent a heart sticker after that which made Chaewon’s heart race. She turned her phone off and cleared her throat, walking to her mini wine cellar— getting herself a bottle and a wine glass before striding towards the balcony.

  
  


The night sky and chilly wind greeted her, winter is already nearing so it’s getting colder day by day, but Chaewon can still bear it, it feels nice even.

  
  


She shivered when a strong gust of wind passed by her as she sat down on one of the chairs. Her gaze lowered down to the spectacular view of the night time Seoul, smiling a little bit, feeling her system relaxing.

  
  


She finally opened the bottle of expensive wine and poured herself with a generous amount. She swayed her hand gently, making the red liquid swirl and dance around the glance before taking a sip.

  
  


Few minutes had passed, and she started to drown with her thoughts, letting her mind fly. Works, and all, her father called earlier in the office— saying that she will be transferred to the main headquarters by the end of the year and train there as the General Manager. It seems like her father is planning to give her the highest position after she reaches thirty.

  
  


Just the thought of it already made Chaewon stressed and troubled. She would always say that she’s prepared for this but deep inside, she’s not, and probably never. Negative thoughts already filling up her mind like she might lead their company to failure and many more.

  
  


She couldn’t breathe despite being in the open balcony, already in the open air. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. After calming herself, she downed her wine until last drop and stood up, feeling colder all of a sudden.

  
  


With a sigh, she walked inside the penthouse once again, eyeing Bbang who’s sleeping on her dog bed. She smiled before stopping in the center of her place, her gaze going upwards until she saw the second floor, where the grand piano is placed.

  
  


Of course, music is still her passion, playing piano is her passion. She rarely plays now because she’s too busy with work, she usually plays it if she’s really stressed. Playing piano makes her feel better anytime, just pressing its keys already sends Chaewon into another world.

  
  


She went upstairs, slowly padding towards the grand piano, letting her fingertips brush and slide along the shiny cover. This piano was her father’s gift to her when she reached eighteen. Ever since she was very young, she already has the talent for it and Chaewon loves playing it.

  
  


The second floor consists of the grand piano placed near the glass wall— and so, when she plays, she could still see the marvelous sight of the city, around it— there are shelves full of books, it’s like her mini library. And then her small office.

  
  


She slowly sat on the stool, gently opening the cover of it then started to play gently, closing her eyes along the way. It instantly relaxed her mind, all of those negative thoughts vanished away instantly after she pressed the key.

  
  


There, she played her heart’s out. Oh how she missed playing it. She feels like she’s flying, her mind getting lighter. It’s like she got transferred into a different dimension, world where she only exists.

  
  


She rested her fingers above the keys when she finished playing the piece, a small smile plastered on her lips. She took a deep breath, planning to play once again when she heard a voice behind her.

  
  


“Stressed?”

  
  


Chaewon squeaked, surprised. She turned around and saw Hitomi, grinning at her. “Did I surprise you?” She asked before walking towards her, sitting beside her as they shared the stool. Chaewon nodded a little bit, she didn’t even hear the door opening or Bbang’s excited barks upon seeing Hitomi. She must be really engrossed in playing the piano, music filling up her ears and mind.

  
  


“Sorry,” The younger apologized. “Seems like you were very engrossed that you didn’t even notice me entering our home.” She said before leaning her head on Chaewon’s shoulders. “Play me some, let’s get lost into our world, into music.” She muttered.

  
  


Chaewon froze for a bit before breaking into a smile, finally starting to play once again but now, she’s feeling more light, happier, and so giddy with Hitomi beside her, listening to her play.

  
  


Everything feels warm once again, now that Hitomi’s right by her side.

  
  


She could see how peaceful the japanese woman is while resting her head on her shoulders, a small smile plastered on her lips which made her grin.

  
  


Chaewon has never been in love like this. She hopes that Hitomi would be her last. She couldn’t think of spending her remaining years without Hitomi.

  
  


After a few minutes, Chaewon finished playing the piece and rested her hands on her lap, scanning Hitomi who still has her eyes closed. “Hii, are you sleeping?” She whispered, she might’ve played her to sleep, after all the piece she just played was a very sweet, soft, and slow one that could really lull you to a deep slumber.

  
  


Hitomi slowly opened her droopy eyes, and their eyes met. Chaewon’s heart flipped, pounding harshly against her ribcage as Hitomi’s sparkly honey orbs. They just stared at each other like that, Hitomi slowly lifting her chin up away from Chaewon’s shoulders and properly faced the older without breaking eye-contact.

  
  


“Chaewon,” She muttered her name which sent Chaewon into a quivering mess. There’s no formalities used too, it made the older nervous somehow but the way she whispered her name like it’s sacred made her giddy. “Hitomi…?” She whispered, drowning herself into the pool of honey orbs that Hitomi owns.

  
  


“Do you finally like me now?” Hitomi asked, her voice cracking a bit in the end. Chaewon’s breath hitched, she knew this will happen someday, that they need to talk about ‘them’, their ‘us’. It was so sudden. She’s not ready yet but come what may.

  
  


Chaewon gulped, licking her lower lip before answering. “No,” She huffed.

  
  


Hitomi’s shoulders slumped, she obviously deflated and there’s a sad glint on her honey orbs which made Chaewon panic, she’s not even finished but Hitomi already reacted! Geez! Kudos to you Chaewon.

  
  


“Because I think I’m already in love with you.” She finally continued, blinking confusedly. Gosh, she finally said it! The freaking L-word!

  
  


The younger froze upon hearing that, Chaewon gave her a few moments to let those words sink in to her, slowly. “Y-You mean that?” She asked, stuttering, obviously shocked.

  
  


Chaewon bit her lower lip, nodding. “Yes, Hitomi-ah. I love you. I don’t know when it started but I just realized one night that I couldn’t live properly without you by my side, that I want to hug and kiss you every time. You make me feel every good and nice feeling only.” She responded quietly, she didn't really know what to say— fiddling with her fingers, her gaze averting because she felt embarrassed confessing her love for her.

  
  


Hitomi slowly grinned. “Really?” She asked once again, like she couldn’t believe that it’s really happening. Chaewon could relate, she still couldn’t believe that she’s confessing to Hitomi now, so suddenly. She already imagined it, planned it that she would confess to Hitomi when she invited her to have a vacation trip to Paris or Hawaii, she wanted it to be more special and romantic but Chaewon realized something— it’s not about the place, it’s about the moment and person.

  
  


“Yes, I love you so much, Honda Hitomi.” Chaewon firmly said, finally meeting eyes with her. This time, her eyes are sparkling happily, so lovingly that she couldn’t help but to drown herself in those. “You make me the happiest everyday, you are the highlight of my day. I couldn’t imagine my future without you,” She started to blabber and Hitomi’s grin went wider.

  
  


She was about to continue blabbering again when suddenly, she was stopped by a soft pair of lips firmly pressing against her cold ones.

  
  


Chaewon’s eyes widened, very much shocked that Hitomi kissed her so abruptly. Fuck! She’s malfunctioning and panicking, it seriously caught Chaewon off-guard.

  
  


It was just a brief yet sweet peck. When Hitomi pulled away, she smiled brightly at Chaewon (her heart bursted rainbows, Hitomi suddenly shone brighter that moment).

  
  


“I love you too,” Hitomi responded, Chaewon almost fell from the stool. “Don’t be so overdramatic, you already know it since god’s know when.” She said, rolling her eyes but her grin remained.

  
  


Chaewon huffed, blushing. Hitomi found it extremely adorable. “Oh shut it, I’m still not used to it, y’know?” She defended herself, pouting. The younger scoffed playfully. “Well, get used to it— I love you, I love you, I love you Kim Chaewon. I freaking love you so much, I love you to the moon and back—”

  
  


“Okay, stop, stop, stop. I love you too.” Chaewon said, her full face and neck reddening— obviously flustered. God, Hitomi is really bad for her heart.

  
  


Hitomi just smiled sheepishly before hugging Chaewon, trying to hold back her happy tears. She finally got her, and hell no, she will never let her go from her ever again.

  
  


There was silence between them, just comfortably hugging each other there in front of the piano. Just the both of them feeling each other’s racing heartbeats in silence, until Chaewon broke it.

  
  


“So, it means we’re girlfriends now, right? Like girlfriends GIRLFRIENDS? Like the romantic type, y’know, lovers—” Chaewon blabbered but was cut off by Hitomi’s lips again.

  
  


The younger pulled away, smiling at the flustered Chaewon. “Of course, we are now girlfriends.” She muttered, cupping the older’s cheek and stared at each other for a few seconds before she pulled Chaewon for a kiss again but this time, for a passionate one.

  
  


Chaewon was shy and scared at first since it’s been a while since she last kissed someone but she didn’t hold back after a few seconds, matching Hitomi’s pace.

  
  


It’s addicting and intoxicating, Hitomi’s kisses, her lips, well— just Hitomi in particular. The way her kisses drove Chaewon so insane. Damn, this is what she missed? Hitomi’s a very great kisser, however, she growls at the thought of Hitomi sharing kisses with some past-flings just to achieve this skill.

  
  


Chaewon cupped Hitomi’s chin to steady her, nipping on her lower lip softly— which was rewarded by a delighted mewl from the younger. Chaewon shivered at the sound Hitomi just made, it made her excited and the urge to continue kissing her intensified within her.

  
  


However, when she was about to insert her tongue inside, someone interrupted them from their session. A bark, it was Bbang.

  
  


Both of them flinched, pulling away almost immediately with red and flushed faces, panting a little bit. They looked at Bbang who’s staring at them from the stairs, before running towards them excitedly. Hitomi chuckled and scooped Bbang but Chaewon became grumpy, she was a little bit upset and frustrated.

  
  


“Great,” Chaewon said, sighing after petting Bbang. Hitomi just giggled. “What a grumpy.” She said, leaning into Chaewon’s ear. “We could always continue later,” She whispered with a sultry voice and Chaewon’s certain that Hitomi’s smirking. The older gulped.

  
  


“But for now, let’s go down and give Bbang some food, yes?” Hitomi said and stood up with a smile, going downstairs, leaving Chaewon there.

  
  


The older took a deep breath, giving herself a moment to finally sink in everything. Hitomi is finally her girlfriend, what a fever dream. With a smile, she stood up and finally followed Hitomi and Bbang to their kitchen. Warmth spreading through her chest.

  
  


“Damn, I’m so fucking in love with her.”

  
  
  
  


**_-END-_ **

  
  
  
  



End file.
